Notes from the past
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: One day a box full of parchment is discovered.


A/N: **Please read first!**

Hey just in case its not clear, this story is written mostly as though its notes between friends. When I first thought up the story I thought you could change fonts. You can't. So **Bold** is the male character and _Italics_ is the female character and the lines are to show different pieces of parchment. I can't tell you who they are because its supposed to be a surprise until you reach the end. Enjoy! *Update: Also if you like the story and read Russian read the A/N at the end!

* * *

He took the lid off the box and saw, to his surprise that it was filled with scraps of parchment. He selected the top most one and began to read.

* * *

**Hi**

_Hello, why are you sending me notes?_

**Because we are sixth years and I intend to speak (or send notes to) everyone in our year.**

_That isn't a good enough reason to start a paper conversation now. _

**Any reason is a good reason. Hey can you help me? The teacher is mentioning the unforgivable curses. I know that there is the imperius, avada kedava and cruciatus curse. I've forgotten which action goes with which incantation.**

_Why can't you ask your friend that?_

**Already asked him. He also doesn't remember.**

_Sure. Imperius – mind control, you can order the person to do whatever you want. Avada Kedava – use to kill them, and the final one is the cruciatus curse – pretty much used for torturing. Happy?_

**Yes. Thank you. Now do you remember why they are mentioning it in a history of magic class again?**

_Can you PLEASE leave me alone? I am trying to learn here. If you want to chat, talk to your friend._

**Alright but I won't leave you alone until you say you will go out with me? The first hogsmeade trip is coming up soon.**

* * *

**How annoying that that stupid old ghost saw us writing notes last class.**

_Maybe we shouldn't be doing it again then._

**Where's the fun in that? Also its potions, Sluggy isn't going to notice. It's nice to know we have at least two classes together.**

_Yeah. Nice isn't a word I would use to describe this. Torture maybe._

**That's harsh. I never got an answer before. I did say that if you would go out with me I would leave you alone.**

_Are you that desperate for a date for the Hogsmeade trip next week that you are willing to resort to anything? Also I can't be your date since I am going with someone else. So can you stop bothering me?_

**Yes, no and who?**

* * *

**Why won't you tell me who? **

_The Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow, you will find out then._

* * *

**You could've said that you didn't have a date.**

_I did. I had a date with friends._

**That doesn't count as a date.**

_It does._

**Nope, it doesn't.**

_I am not agreeing, I'm not degrading this into childish banter._

**So agreeing.**

_I said I wasn't._

**Are too.**

* * *

_Your friend came up to me before class._

**Why? Is he trying to steal my girl away?**

_I am not your girl, nor will I ever be. He came up to thank me for distracting you so that he could learn something. I wish I could pay attention so I can learn something._

**Well I'm sorry but you didn't agree to go out with me so I can't stop bothering you. It's your own fault.**

_Because I didn't want to bail on my friends for an idiot who won't leave me alone?_

**Yeah so it's your own fault. So what did you do over the weekend?**

_Study, so that I can catch up on what I keep missing in class because there is a guy who won't stop writing me notes._

**Sounds like he is pretty annoying. Who is this guy? I should tell him to stop.**

_Not funny. At all._

**I'm not sorry about it, it's not my fault.**

* * *

**Have you heard of the Beatles?**

_Who?_

**I guess not. Its pronounced like beetles. They're this muggle 60's rock group. I'm not supposed to mingle with the muggles that live next door but I always have. They are to obsessed with them even though they have broken up. They played me a few songs on a reckord player but mum caught me and dragged me back home. The music wasn't bad.**

_That's good. I don't know any muggle music as I live in an area with mostly wizards and very confused muggles from having their memories altered._

* * *

_What do you want to do after you have left school?_

**You're writing me notes? What happened to 'I need to pay attention'?**

_Answer my question and then I will answer yours._

**Auror. Now mine.**

_I read ahead last night because I knew you would want to talk._

**You secretly like our chats don't you?**

_Who would like this? I was coming prepared. So if "sluggy" (as you call him) asks me a question so I won't embarrass myself because I wasn't paying attention._

**Sure. I will pretend to believe that. So what do you want to do?**

_Believe what you want. I'm not sure yet._

**Anything you are interested in doing?**

_Auror or healer. Lucky for me they share some classes so I can cover all bases until I do decide. How did you decide that you wanted to become an auror? You don't seem the stereotypical auror type._

**I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by that. **

_I mean that you tease people. You laugh and mostly focus on the positive side of things. You don't give off the impression that you have a strong sense of right and wrong or that you've seen the dark side like most auror wannabes do._

**That's because I haven't seen the dark side of life or been wronged. I can't tell you why I want to work in the auror department as you will laugh.**

_I won't laugh tell me._

**I used to love those comics about the aurors.**

_You know those were created to make aurors seem friendly to kids?_

**I know but that's what piqued my interest.**

* * *

**I'm going to tell you a secret. You know how months ago I said that I plan on talking to everyone in our year? I lied, I said that so that you wouldn't think I am weird...**

_No? I'm shocked._

**I'm getting that you weren't being serious. How did you know? Did somebody tell you?**

_No one had to. It's pretty obvious when you said that but I am the only one who, outside of your circle of friends, you "talk" to._

**Sorry, I've had a****I had a massive**** I like you a lot. I knew how many classes we had together. I watched you from afar and then I realised, I don't have long to make a move. That's if no one gets there first. I went crazy after you said you had a date for Hogsmeade.**

_Hahahaha. Ok I know you're weird but it's now becoming adorable. If you had started this a little earlier before the Hogsmeade trip. I might have agreed to go there with you. _

**What?! Does this mean that you want to go out with me?**

_Yes, but first I need to mention that telling a girl that you will stop bothering her if she dates you, isn't a good pick up tactic. I mean how to you tell if the girl actually likes you or is only going on the date for the sake of her sanity?_

**You like me.**

_That has been established already._

**You really like me.**

_Yes. Now shush, or I will ignore you._

**You wouldn't ignore me. Would you?**

* * *

**Ok you would.**

* * *

_Hey, you interested in the quidditch match this weekend?_

**No, don't tell me that you love quidditch?**

_I do. How can you be so dispassionate about quidditch?_

**I'm in the same dorm as the Gryffindor seeker. Potter and Black love talking about quidditch. Even more when it's the grudge match against Slytherin. I am fed up about it.**

_Did you like the game before they ruined it for you?_

**Not really.**

_Then don't act like it's only their fault then._

* * *

**Hey how many kids do you want?**

_Isn't that a better question for when we have at least finished school and had possibly finished auror training? I want three._

**You have decided what to do with your future. I hope it wasn't because I was becoming an auror that you chose that profession.**

_Don't flatter yourself sweetie. I had decided that that was how I was going to make a difference to other people's lives. You're only a bonus._

* * *

Neville wiped away a tear. He had been cleaning out his Gran's house when he stopped to open a box with a faded ribbon. This box was never going to be thrown out. It was too precious to him. He had snap shots of what his parents were like. How they got together and bits of what they liked. He wondered why Gran had never shown him this box. It probably made her sad to think about who they were and the life they had lived and now what they had been reduced to by the Lestranges.

Neville got up off the floor and looked for Hannah. He now wanted to share this with her. He hadn't at first. He wanted to be selfish and discover more about his parents alone. Now he wanted her to know them too.

* * *

**_A/N : _****Written for round 8 of the Quidditch comp.** I am **chaser 2** so I had to write **fluff including the imperius curse**. Granted its only mentioned briefly but I had trouble keeping it fluffy otherwise. I hope that the reader (and judge) forgives this because it is about the Longbottoms who have suffered enough. :)

**Prompts: ****(writing style) letters,**** (word count)1,499 (and it is), (restriction) no letter j**. Can I say that writing without the letter j is tricky? I never have been so aware of how many times I say "just". :)

Also the spacing has been done purposely. Its not a formatting error. I did it to clearly show the different voices.

*I have had a fan of the story approach me and ask to translate this into Russian. When its done and posted I will put the URL here for those interested to go to.*

Any way favourite, review and send me your love. :)


End file.
